Gundam SEED: The Lives we Live
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: AU Gilbert Durandal finds the floating Debris of the the 'Freedom' inside he found Kira Yamato with no memory of who he is Gilbert Durandal implanted the identity of Rau Le Creuset. Now its Cosmic era 73 October 2 and a raid on Armory one just when Cagalli and her personal guard Athrun are there the theater is open and only the orchestra needs to start the play.
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Era 71

After Genesis destruction…

Gilbert Durandal considered himself a lucky man, or perhaps he believed Destiny was definitely on his side even after the loss of his friend Rau Le Creuset. However he understood it was in humanities best interest for Rau to have been taken down. During their last meeting he could see it in the man's eyes…there was no longer trace of the man he once met who wanted to change the world. Then all he saw was a man that just wanted everything to burn to the ground pure un-checked anger. Sighing he looked down to the boy in front of him Kira Yamato he as he noticed was very much so a leader. In fact the boy truly possessed an un-natural skill for making people like him and following him into battle. His will to protect became infectious and it only seemed natural that they would follow him. As such when the boy woke up and asked him where he was what happened and what his own name was. Gilbert decided he could use the boy. He was lucky he found him first he found a party searching for him specifically after retrieving the mobile suit only wanting it for the technology he was surprised to find the young man inside.

"Rau Le Creuset…that is your name young man" Gilbert smiled gently at him. The boy made a face and repeated the name. Testing it out his face scrounged up before seemingly coming to terms with it.

"What…who…I mean what do I do what did I do?" Rau asked.

"You are a Commander in the ZAFT military forces…you just defeated a…bad man who wanted to kill everyone" explained Gilbert.

"I…did ugh" Rau held his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I…I remember blond…mask so much hatred" he murmured.

"Indeed the man you stopped…the mask you must have lost it in the commotion it is yours. And this man Kira Yamato wanted nothing more than to destroy you" Rau nodded this Kira Yamato sounded like an evil man.

"You are in need of surgery…I'm afraid you are badly wounded as you can probably feel we are going to put you under and the doctors will make sure you are up to shape again" Gilbert smiled reassuringly to the boy. The doctors crowded them and soon Rau was under in a dreamless sleep.

"Use whatever methods necessary to implant Rau Le Creuset into his mind" ordered Gilbert. The doctor looked at him. "I already opened his mind to the idea the rest…is up to you doctor" walking away the doctor sighed and got to work he believed in Mister Durandal. This however was very much so against his morals.

Cosmic Era 73 October 2

After disembarking on the space port Cagalli was not pleased with Chairman Durandal in a few ways. First being she felt he was avoiding her the second rumors of three G.U.N.D.A.M type weapons being built by him. Sighing she looked on to her escort and boyfriend Athrun currently under the alias Camille Bedan. Honestly she found the name strange on the mouth looking at him she decided to pass the time with conversation. "So how do you feel? You know back at the PLANT's and all" she asked. Athrun frowned behind his shades and looked around a bit.

"Chairman Durandal has really brought everyone's spirits up from what I heard. Many reparations paid by the Alliance thanks to his skillful negotiation techniques." He replied sitting next to her.

"Yeah well this is my first time seeing them… inside I mean it's almost like I never left earth at all" she mused looking around. They conversed for a few more minutes before a man in a suit with some aids told them Chairman Durandal would meet them in Hangar #2 at Armory One. The trip by car was short and uneventful. Cagalli asked why the delay and got pre-written answers as per usual. Once inside Armory One they drove to Hangar #2 to find Chairman Durandal and perhaps they could get some straight answers as recently both Alliance and ZAFT had been in a tense staring contest.

Hangar #10 Armory One…

Private Hank Joseph felt himself become rigid as he heard soft rapid patting on the floor. Turning around hoisting his M-37 assault rifle he pointed in the direction of the steps. This particular hangar housed three prototype G.U.N.D.A.M units and he along with the rest of the security detail where under strict orders to not only keep them safe but to keep this completely under wraps. Gasping Joseph closed his eyes and fate dealt its cruel hand as a knife thrown from the shadows entered his throat and killed him nearly instantly as he choked on his own blood. The assailant running along with two others grabbed the knife from Private Joseph's corpse's in one swift motion 'raptor' G-21 sub machine gun in hand the assailant ran ahead of the two other assailants with her. Stella Louissier and her two comrades Auel Neider and Sting Oakley quickly slammed the doors to the main hangar open. The remaining security detail caught with their guard down fumbled for their guns. Wielding two 'raptor' sub machine guns Sting took well placed shots at the guards on the upper left Auel with a single M-37 assault rifle shot the right and Stella took the middle. Stella ran and slit the throats of the guards and scientist alike.

"Neo…I did it I killed them all" smiled Stella innocently as she dropped the knife and empty sub machine gun.

Outside PLANT's near Armory One…

A massive ship loosely based on a Carrier/Destroyer class ship design exited the 'mirage colloid' stealth mode. The massive ship was fully manned but carried only one mobile armor but enough space for a full escort of at least 12 mobile suits. The 'Girty Lue' as she was named flew just outside the sensors in a powered down state so as to not be detected. The commander in charge Neo Roanoke. The operation so far was going to plan it seemed no mistakes. They still had time with in their approximate time table and the 'Girty Lue' was not detected by ZAFT's sensors. Neo Roanoke was currently a happy man another clean operation it would seem.

Armory one Hangar #10…

Lieutenant Lois Frankford cursed lightly as he lay bleeding on the floor. The assailants had just boarded the G-weapons and where starting them up. With his final strength he crawled himself to the alarm near the wall and punched it hard with the last of his strength as blackness overtook him.

"Shit!" cursed Auel who finished preparations and hit the unlock on the mobile suit containers getting the 'Abyss' on its legs before taking one of the mounted on beam rifles on its closable shields that would form an oval shape on the machine and fired them on the hangar doors.

"Auel the hells is wrong with you!?" yelled Sting getting his Chaos up and running. Stella stayed quite only thinking if Neo would reward her once they returned.

"Alarms are raised fuck it at this point man let's move!" argued Auel. Sting only cursed made for the new opening. ZAFT started emergency procedures and began powering up their Zaku's and GINNs. The mobile suits all began making for Hangar #10 once the mobile suits emerged the battle began. The chaos using its beam rifle fired shots at the incoming Zakus who spread out. The missing shots hit the colony wall but made no breach.

"Shit this guys are serious their going to vent us all out if they fire those beam weapons at a higher output" said one of the Zaku pilots. His team mates all separated and used their boosters to surround the three G-weapons and fired concentrated burst. Stella switched the Gaia into its mobile armor form and using the boosters she ignited the wing boosters the side of the wings showed their nasty surprise two 'Griffon 2' beam sabers that the outdated Zakus could not doge in time as they got cut in half at the cockpit. Jumping and reverting from mobile armor mode the Gaia used its beam rifle to fire on the Zakus near Auel taking out one the other using its shield to absorb the hit. The shield however was now useless Auel using the distraction fired the mounted beam cannons completely destroying the Zaku the shots completely melting though the shield. The first few enemies killed the three G-weapons made their escape.

Outside PLANTs ZAFT space…

The 'Girty Lue' load up its 'Gottfried' 225cm high energy beam-cannon mounted on the upper right of the Girty Lue's Hangar doors. "a'l take the 'Exus' out and keep ZAFT busy handle things from here Lee" ordered Neo and left for the ships hangar. The cannon took a well-placed shot and fired on the PLANTs. The beam tore right through to make a breach inside the colony with enough size for a mobile suit to go through.

Armory One…

Receiving a coded transmission Stella and her two partners moved about to get to the breach. But where interrupted at once.

Armory One Dock #3 15 minutes into the incident 'Minerva' New Class Ship…

Shinn Asuka cursed loudly and very profoundly as he finished zipping up his flight suit. An attack on the armory when the Minerva is about to be launched for its first maiden voyage. This couldn't get any worse making his way out of the lockers he instantly ran into some one. Cursing he was about to yell at the moron who got in his way during an emergency situation when he noticed it was a young man about his age older perhaps that he bumped into. Blue hair and green eyes his eyes lit in recognition but left it be as he had more pressing matters. Standing up he finally noticed Chairman Durandal and behind him…RAGE boiled in him Orb's Chief representative Cagalli Yula Atha. Shaking his head Shinn saluted the Chairman and took off uttering no words of apology or acknowledgement to the two individuals or the Chairman's aids.

"Jeez…jerk couldn't even spare a sorry" said Cagalli as she helped Athrun up. He only shook his head and put his shades on motioning for them to continue. As they moved on they did not notice Gilbert Durandal smile as he looked on ahead in front of them. Near the entrance to the Bridge. Stood a white coat ZAFT Commander the Commander had long Brown hair to about his shoulders. He wore a white mask that instantly Cagalli and Athrun recognized but what gave them an even bigger shock was the voice from the mouth. The voice that sounded to what Athrun was sure 100% Kira Yamato spoke as he saluted in accordance to the Chairman.

"Chairman Durandal I request permission to sortie against the assailants" he spoke calmly and to both Cagalli and Athrun's surprise cold, unfeeling and, un-filtered lack of remorse. The chairman chuckled and waved away the commanders salute.

"Now, now commander you have to let your subordinates do their jobs also. If you when out there we couldn't let the 'Impulse' make its debut no?" offered the chairman. Sighing the commander shook his head his voice taking a warmer and almost playful tone.

"You keep me cooped up too much chairman but if you insist…Captain Gladys wishes to speak with you inside the bridge." Explain the commander.

Inside the bridge Captain Talia Gladys saluted along with the rest of the crew the chairman. The chairman nodded and offered them all a kind smile and encouraging words to work their hardest. Captain Gladys addressed the chairman directly. "Sir I would have preferred you evacuated further into the PLANT's not into the ship" she voiced her opinion on him being onboard.

"Ah Talia I'm afraid it could not be helped the ship was closer access and I had our guest to think of" the chairman defended himself all the while still holding a kind disposition. Taking a seat on the top of the bridge on some available seats the group waited for a situation update. Cagalli kept staring at the ZAFT commander but thanks to the mask she could not tell exactly what he was thinking. The hair was long the shape was slightly familiar to that of Kira's the voice was similar but it was so cold lacking the warmth it once held. That brought up another question Lacus…should she tell her of this discovery? Lacus had changed she kept telling Cagalli when she visited to check up on her that she was fine. Lacus proclaimed she had moved on and while she kept it together in front of the kids Kira's parents told her how she sometimes at night she would curl up with a picture of Kira and cry herself to sleep. A whole year later and she seemed to still have troubles. From what Mrs. Simmons told her Captain Ramius had tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen in trying to fully grieve. She grieved with Kira's parents who accepted her whole heartedly.

"Representative Atha I am sure the mask prevents you from admiring my handsome face. So I assume your staring at me for another reason" the Commander said still staring forward watching the crew go about their business. Cagalli blushed and frowned 'certainly not Kira's personality' she glared openly at him.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Cagalli. The Commander looked to her briefly before answering.

"12th mobile suit division Commander Rau Le Creuset" he nodded and offered his hand to the representative. Cagalli blinked next to her Athrun's hands clenched and he frowned under the shades. Shaking his hand still in a sort of shell shock she turned back forward frowning and thinking Rau simply turned to the front and watched as the new kid Shinn Asuka deployed.

Armory One Dock 'Minerva' loadable hangar…

"Shinn once you deploy you are to disable the G-weapons do NOT destroy them I repeat do NOT destroy them. We have to salvage the most we can" informed Meyrin Haw communications controller.

"Hard copy 'Minerva' Shin Asuka Core Splendor LAUNCHING!" exclaimed Shinn a blue and red fighter launched from the Minerva's hangar. The interchangeable hangar began to cycle placing a legs piece with a small fighter to guide it.

"Core Legs launching…now loading torso core" Meyrin kept relaying the information. The torso in place it launched using laser guided system the three pieces all came together with the Core blender to for a mobile suit. The G.U.N.D.A.M type 'Impulse' was formed.

"Minerva send Force Pack!" requested Shinn.

The pack which held a booster a rifle and two beam sabers was launched with laser guided systems it docked with the 'Impulse' changing its phase shift armor color. Taking off the impulse intercepted the Gaia, Abyss and, Chaos instantly attacking the lead machine. The Chaos flew to the side avoiding the beam rifle fire. Cursing Sting fire his own rifle that the Impulse shield quickly deflected. Auel used the Abyss cannons to fire a constant barrage at the impulse that was force to maneuver around the beams. The 'Gaia' taking advantage of the pre-occupied 'Impulse' firing its beam rifle at it.

"Damn it!" screamed Shinn as a beam whizzed near the 'Impulse' flying back reaching into its pack Shinn pulled out a 'Folding-Razor' anti-armor knife. Throwing it at the 'Gaia' the knife imbedded into the mobile armors visor. Growling Stella switched to mobile suit mode and used her boosters to close in on Shinn. Taking its beam saber out the 'Gaia' clashed with the impulse's shield. Taking out its own beam saber the 'Impulse' retaliated with an over-arching swing that was met by her blade. The two clashed in the sky for a few seconds the 'Abyss' trying to get a clean shot but the 'Gaia' was in the way.

"Damn it! Stella move! I can't get a shot!" Yelled Auel as he couldn't get a shot in. an alarm rang inside his cockpit and he noticed a Zaku Gunner taking aim at the 'Abyss' firing its M63 Main assault rifle. The beam flew past the Abyss after barely dodging it. Frowning Lunamaria Haw took aim again trying to hit the 'Abyss' on its booster backs. The 'Abyss' simply maneuvered around before taking aim at the Zaku and firing on Lunamaria. Rey Za Burrel also deployed alongside Lunamaria fired his own beam rifle. At the 'Chao's who wanted to join the battle.

Outside PLANTs…

Lieutenant Zackery Strife growled in frustration this mobile armor and its cannon was keeping him and his squad on their toes.

"Flank him if possible Ashton with me take the front!" ordered Lieutenant Strife pushing his Zaku Warrior along with Ashton's to attack the 'Exus' head on. Smirking Neo moved his gun barrels up and quickly sped towards the two mobile suits. Firing his primary beam cannons at the front of the mobile armor he made the two mobile suits separate. Ashton not noticing the gun barrels was torn apart by quick beam strikes to his suits arms head and finally cockpit.

"Shit Ashton! God damn it take that son of a bitch down now!" ordered an anger Lieutenant Strife. Firing his beam rifle the 'Exus' flew in a flair of complicated maneuvers out running his Zaku. Neo using his gun barrels finished off the other two suits in an impressive maneuver by using some of the barrels as bait to positions the others into perfect cockpit shots. "I'm going to take you down now you bastard!" roared Lieutenant Strife discarding his rifle for his beam Tomahawk. Pushing the suit to its limit he closed in on the 'Exus and swung upwards ready for a final blow. Neo smirked inside the cockpit looking at the Zaku up close and personal he opened up an open channel to him.

"You tried soldier" mocked Neo. His well-placed gun barrels open uninterrupted fire on the suit tearing it to pieces before Neo backed off and the suit exploded into a thousand pieces. "Black team you are out of time head to the rendezvous point now" ordered Neo to the strike team. The team all cursed so into their fight they had forgotten their reason to be there. Sting taking command used his DRAGOON system operated packs he fired the entire stored missile armaments to the enemy suits forcing them to disengage.

"Were out of here guys! Come on Stella Neo is waiting come on!" yelled Sting Stella quickly forgot her fight with the 'Impulse' and quickly flew with her booster pack to Sting who caught the 'Gaia' and the 'Abyss' soon joined it and they flew toward the opening where they met the 'Girty Lue' and made their escape. Once onboard Neo was waiting on the hangar. Placing the suits down on their perspective docks the pilots dismounted and reported to Neo. The three pilots saluted to Neo. After ordering them to return to their suits and standby he was ready to return to the ships bridge but was stop by a tug on his uniform. Turning he saw Stella looking at him expectantly.

"Neo…reward?" she asked her face blushing. Neo frowned a little.

"Stella…the mission isn't over yet you…have to wait until were clear" he said. She made a one with her finger and gave him a pout. Sighing Neo placed his hands on Stella's shoulders brought her close and kissed her lips gently. Stella gave a mewing noise and smiled brightly at Neo before floating off to the 'Gaia' Neo shook his head he didn't like doing this but the girl developed this attachment to him that he did not approve of. She was useful however and that was all he needed.

Armory One dock 'Minerva'…

"Captain I suggest we launch and go after these marauders" chairman Durandal suggested. Captain Gladys looked about to protest but decided against it. She ordered Shinn and the rest to return to the 'Minerva' and began emergency launch procedures.

Earth Orb…

Mwu La Flaga stood staring at the sea by the sea side of the beach house where he Marrue, Andrew and, Lacus all shared. After the war they had decided to stick together Marrue and Mwu already starting their life but they offered Andrew Waltfelt to stay who was still in a rough spot over the loss of his lover Aisha. Looking out into the beach he was joined by Marrue she placed her hand over his as he was leaning on the railing. Mwu looked at her and she offered a small smile. His scared face returned it and he looked on giving a melancholy sigh.

"Kid…I made it I know you did too I'm going to find you your obviously not in the Alliance so ZAFT here I come" he said to no one in particular. While most even somewhat Lacus had decided to declare Kira dead and even had a funeral for him. He did not attend believing it was a betrayal to the kid to write him off as dead. He survived the 'Lohengrin' shot that nearly killed him and the Archangel quickly picked him up. To say Marrue chewed him out was an understatement as she cried and raged on for almost 30 minutes. Sighing from his memories Mwu looked at Marrue with determination. "You with me?" he asked and she gave him a gentle smile. Marrue could only but Andrew joined in as well.

"The kid opened my eyes…well eye I owe it to him if you don't mind this old cripple I want in" Andrew said. Mwu chuckled from living with him for a year he found two things he liked best about the former Commander one he made a HELL of a good coffee and two he had a likable personality.

"If you think you can keep up old man" he joked

"Honestly you two I have to go keep you out of trouble" Mwu grinned and the three agreed to look as soon as possible. From the door Lacus saw them and smiled and at the same time felt a sense of overwhelming sadness. Her mother…her father Kira was all she had left and he disappeared. She tried to move on but a part of her soul was still with him she buried no body but she did believe him gone to a certain extent. Mwu then told her he believed otherwise and would look for him until he personally confirmed he was dead. Mwu La Flaga made the impossible possible so she told him she would thank him ever much if he succeeded. Honestly she was hoping he WAS dead because how could she face him if he was alive? She gave up and now just wanted to curl up and cry herself into oblivion. Closing her eyes as some tears escaped she turned around and re-entered her room. Mr. Pink was waiting for her he bounced up and she caught him she smiled and kissed the little pink ball. She curled up in bed and closed her eyes and he mind was filled with memories of him. They had so little time but they had made enough memories she believe would be enough for her to live out her days.

The stage is now set a series of events to take place people are making moves. Men with lust for power and hatred. It has been brewing for a whole year now war is coming to the solar system once again with all its glory…and all its horrors…

Chapter 1: the Theater opens…the curtains raise war takes center stage.

**So this is my take on Gundam SEED Destiny because as we know it sucked balls. That being said I changed plenty of things episode one so this is an AU out the ass. I want to bring the more mature aspect of war into the SEED world. Also fair warning I am altering the characters greatly because well Cagalli was useless and really bad character. Shinn pissed me off to no end I get it he is young angry and revenge driven but I'm going to use this differently. **

**I will also just give you the heads up right here and RIGHT NOW Athrun and Cagalli won't last long. Just like they did in SEED which I found that made sense to a certain extent he felt betrayed and she was going to marry some other douche bag I get it. Another I find they couldn't work out because Cagalli must think of her nation first meaning Athrun didn't want to be second to a nation. This I believe comes from the experience with his father that treated him like crap because the nation and his revenge came first. Again understandable and I enjoyed the effect it had on it. But yeah that's pretty much it this will be my first full fledge story tell me what you think I encourage reviews as well as critique. I would hope you enjoy my take on this series. Who his Neo Roanoke? Mwu La Flaga has not given up hope that Kira Yamato is dead. **

**Kira Yamato thinks he is Rau Le Creuset so many things are going on tune in next time to find out what happens. I'm putting the title of the chapter at the end I saw this in a book but I can't remember which book it was right now. Also Internet cookies for whoever knows where I got 'war is coming to the _ sector with all its glory…and all its horrors' **


	2. Chapter 2

Outside PLANTs Lagrange 4…

The Minerva finished its emergency launch procedures and prepared to pursue the now designated 'bandit one' outside the Armory One. After receiving reports that the 'bandit one' had started to make to Lagrange 2 staying close to the PLANT's. After making sure the way was clear the Minerva began its maiden voyage. "Captain running by final check with you on your mark" Ensign Grayson manning the helm spoke up. Captain Gladys nodded and sounded off all checks.

"All Calms" Gladys.

"Green" Grayson.

"CIW's" Gladys.

"Green" Grayson.

"Fuel" Gladys.

"Green" Grayson.

"Sensors" Gladys.

"Green" Grayson.

"Very well Ensign…to all crew we are launching on pursue of the ship that assaulted the Colony designated 'Bandit one' all crews immediately set to level one stations." Closing the open calms to the ship Captain Gladys looked at her crew. "Once we launch lower the bridge and prepare for ship on ship combat have our mobile suits refueled rearmed and prep for mobile suit combat." The crew relay the orders and did as told. Looking forward the 'Minerva' was pushed into the air lock by the mechanical lock arms on its rear by the side of the engines. The 'Minerva' was a massive destroyer class battleship that could operate in and outside the atmosphere having two massive front wings and smaller fins at the back. The wings at the front fold open or close if inside the atmosphere for flight the wings open to fly and they fold close when operating at sea However the problem the building crews had with her was that while the nuclear powered engines could generate a massive amount of energy the massive ship had to be built as aerodynamic as possible. They addressed this issue by making the upper part as free of straight edges as possible the bottom lowered curved downward from the back to the front. This was able to create better lift and lessening the stress on the engines making the ship atmosphere worthy. Being a destroyer class the ship was armed to the teeth some of the crew joked calling it the flying bastille. The armaments started with twelve 40mm CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) used to take down enemy missiles and lightly armored mobile suits/armors that got too close for comfort. A great amount of Anti-beam Depth Charge Launchers one M10 'Isolde' 42cm triple cannon Mounted above the 'Impulse' Catapult. The Catapult is located in the middle of the ship.

The 'Isolde' triple cannon can also retract into the ship when not needed. The ship is also loaded with an arsenal of different missiles for different occasions. Ranging from 'Neidhardts' space missiles, 'Parsifal' ground missiles and, 'Dispar' Interceptor missiles. Four torpedo launchers for water combat using M25 'Wolfram' torpedoes. On the side Catapults it is equipped with two dual Beam-cannon XM47 'Tristan' one dual cannon above each side linear catapult. Finally her crowning jewel her main cannon at the front bow of the ship hidden at the tip the high powered Positron cannon QZX-1 'Tannhäuser' Positron Blaster. This high power cannon could blast through any ship armor making it the single most powerful weapon in the 'Minerva's' arsenal. The mechanics as well jokingly called it the 'widow maker' this ship is currently the only ZAFT of its type design around the 'Impulse' and its multiple parts design. The air lock closed behind them as well as detaching the arms the doors opened to space and the 'Minerva' began its pursuit of the 'Bandit' hoping to catch up to it. The ship made its way near the PLANTs Gladys frowned noticing the Ships proximity to the colonies. "Its raveling close to the colonies they know we won't use our cannons so close to the colonies to risk a breach. We need to get closer Ensign Grayson full speed ahead CIC load 'Neidhardts' missiles into the tubes and prepare to fire" Gladys ordered masterfully. CIC Ensign Mark Spencer relayed the order to the CIC crew in a brisk and professional manner.

"You heard the Captain lads load 1 through 8 with Neidhardts release safety and prepare for firing solution!" the CIC crew hustled to their task in 60 seconds flat. Ensign Spencer frowned a little at it taking this long being a veteran that sat in the same seats they now sat in he and his team when they were part of the Nazca class ship 'Iron Lady' they would comply orders in 30 seconds record time. It looked like he had his work cut out for him in training these men who were obviously fresh. Ensign Grayson pulled up at about 600 meters from the bandit and his instruments read for a firing solution for the missiles.

"Captain in range!" announced Grayson to which the captain gave a firing order and the CIC crew released their missiles to the enemy ship.

'Girty Lue' Bridge…

"I got missiles from the rear closing in…activating rear and side Igelstellung!" said the CIC commander Swan Swallows. Emerging from their hiding the 'Igelstellung' multi-barrel CIWS fired on the missiles that swerved in every which way but fortune favored the 'Girty Lue' crew and all missiles were intercepted. Frowning Neo knew they would have veer off the path in order to reach the rendezvous with the 5th fleet. Thankfully they were set to run into the still floating debris that piled up from the PLANTs and former war salvage smirking Neo thought of a plan to get rid of their pursuers.

"Ensign Ricky head to blue orange 65 at full speed Swan load anti-beam depth chargers and fire them once we clear the colonies, this should cover our progress to the debris field keep Igelstellung(s) on in case of further missile attacks" Neo ordered the experienced crew followed its orders 4 depth charge canisters deployed making a beam dispersal cloud of particles giving the 'Girty Lue' a perfect escape get away into the debris field.

'Minerva' bridge…

Gladys frowned she was up against an experienced Captain it seemed as the ship covered its ass from beams while keeping their CIWS deployed. Putting her fingers to her chin she thought how she could get the upper hand on this situation "Have Shinn deploy on the 'Impulse' and keep Lunamaria and Rey on standby on the linear catapults" ordered Captain Gladys.

'Minerva' Hangar…

As soon as Shinn, Lunamaria and, Rey got off the elevator that lowered into the Hangar they each pushed off to their perspective mobile suits. Shinn took and extra elevator inside the hangar that led him to the Core Splendor mounting the fighter he secured himself to the sit and began launch procedures.

"Minerva I'm in ready for launch requesting further instructions" said Shinn.

'Girty Lue' hangar…

The three G-weapon pilots now in proper flight suits sat inside their machines waiting for their orders. Sting simply leaned back on his pilots chair arms behind his head Auel seemed busy with tweaking his machines OS (Operation System) and finally Stella sat with a smile touching her lips and in a sing song voice repeating 'Neo rewarded me.' An open communications opened inside their cockpits and Neo came alive from the speakers. "Were about to enter a debris field once were inside launch and head to the designated points that will be relayed to you. Remember this is still a covert mission in case of transmissions being intercepted you are to dress this ship as 'Castle One' your designation still stands as Black Team how copy?" finished Neo. The pilots replied in chorus. "Also remember the added packs on your lower back those will be used when ordered to do not use them unless told to do so." Neo added as an afterthought.

"Hard Copy 'Castle One!'" they replied in union the Gaia was fitted with an extra booster pack to accompany the current ones for better space mobility and it step on the linear catapult first. Communications officer Hanson came alive on the radio.

"Black one…linear catapult set way looks clear transferring launch controls god speed" Hanson sounded off. On the second catapult the Abyss was in place after being walked into the catapult. "Black two…linear catapult set way looks clear launching controls are yours god speed" hands tightening around the controls Stella launched first.

"Black one heading out!" the Gaia rocketed into space.

"Black two launching!" Auel growled and the Abyss flew out into space.

"Black leader loaded and ready…launching!" declared Auel blasting to join the other two.

'Minerva'…

Flying close with the force pack Shinn kept an alert eye to his surroundings. The mystery ship had gone into the debris field and visual was lost. Thanks to all the metal and random heat sources sensors where useless. Gritting his teeth Sinn let a frustrated growl escape his mouth this was frustrating him not to mention how he felt he was protecting that Orb girl.

"Shinn?" Lunamaria sounded on his calm.

"Yeah…?" he replied.

"Lunamaria is worried about your silence it would seem" Rey said. Both young pilots in their perspective Zakus on top of the ships hangars. Lunamaria and Rey where Shinn's best friends Shinn himself tried getting closer to Meyrin but the girl proclaimed he was 'stuck up' so he had given up that attempt at friendship. While Meyrin still seem to tolerate him Rey and Lunamaria where always trying to get him to be more social. Rey less so than Lunamaria as he himself was reclusive and seemed to be very distant and cold.

"I'm fine just wish these guys would come out and-oh shit!"

'Girty Lue'…

After deployment the three stolen G-weapons went to their designated places being on the side of a massive meteor. The Girty soon followed and using the cargo hold to their advantage they spaced a set of spare engines that ship had for on the go repairs. The two engines where attached to the meteors in quick time using massive controllable magnets. The magnets clung to the big Mineral rich Meteor and the team with the trap set waited for the hunter that would become pray.

'Minerva' Bridge…

The Minerva following a very low but consistent power source flew towards that direction. The trip there seemed quiet and that made the 'Minerva' crew uneasy. CIC Ensign Spencer had suggested to the Captain they load interceptor missiles the Captain knowing the man was a veteran wisely listened and the tubes 1 to 4 where loaded with 'Dispar' interceptor missiles. The massive ship made its way through the massive field that had several old satellites pieces of colonies that where released in placed of newer ones and recently the remains of un-salvageable mobile suits. Near a massive meteor the low power sources spiked up to a fully powered one. "What the…*PING*…Captain I-INCOMING BLUE 53 MARK 32!" looking to her left from the cameras outside the ship the image that was fed made Gladys grit her teeth. A massive meteor suddenly started to approach the 'Minerva' behind it the picked up power source. The attached Engine rockets at full power pushed the meteor to the 'Minerva'

"Grayson 90 to Orange and step on it!" ordered Gladys the Ship putting its 14 Engines to maximum output tried to evade the meteor closing in at an increasing speed. The alarms inside the bridge began to sound.

"Captain I got mobile suits on sensor three separate power sources closing in fast!" Meyrin updated.

"Fire interceptors! Activate CIWS!" Gladys quickly ordered. Firing the interceptor missiles the approaching G-weapons took offensive maneuvers to avoid being hit.

The 'Impulse' noticing the G-weapons show up contacted the 'Minerva' quickly already making its way to the stolen suits. "'Minerva engaging the 'tangos' request permission to destroy!" Shinn quickly said firing his beam rifle at the Gaia. The Gaia moved out of the way before focusing its attention on the impulse.

"Black two focus on the ship al back up black one!" Ordered Black leader. Shinn growled and closed in on the Gaia and fired its beam rifle trying to get in a clean cockpit hit. The Gaia maneuvered around the shots and took off from the Minerva. Angry and not bothering to confirm orders from the 'Minerva' just wanting to take that unit down.

"Shinn! Lunamaria back up Shinn you all have a destroy order Rey focus on keeping the two Tangos from hitting the bridge!" Meyrin sent out the orders but the young communications officer quickly spoke to the Captain again.

"Captain! Bandit one spotted!" Meyrin responded receiving the visual conformation herself from Lunamaria that left to back up Shinn. Worsening the situation Ensign Spencer cursed loudly when angry his Australian accent kicking in.

"Captain Bandit one is taking aim with its cannons!" Spencer barked in alarm.

"Fire the Tannhäuser!" it wasn't the Captains voice everyone paused momentarily looked up Commander Rau Le Creuset had stood up hand outstretched he had ordered it plainly. Gladys coming out from the moment first simply yelled

"Do it now!" the Tannhäuser with no time to power up was revealed from the bow. The massive cannon fired limited energy with no pre charged power which made the beam extremely wide dispersed in almost a 'field' of sorts.

'Girty Lue' Bridge…

Commander Swallows yelled. "Fire!" the 'Gottfried' energy cannons mounted on the top of the ships linear catapult fired their beam cannons. When the beams reached the area that the enemy ships positron cannon the beam dispersed and what little energy to through left minimal to no damage on the ship. Neo lifted a brow and the rest of the crew all were left with mouth open.

'Minerva' bridge…

"How…did you know that would work?" asked a shocked Cagalli. Next to her Athrun wondered the same thing? Chairman Durandal simply smiled and nodded at Rau.

"The positron cannon fired like this is not concentrated spreading the energy about like a cloud. The beam particles once they made contact with the cloud of antimatter electrons. The beam electron particles on contact destroyed themselves as per the purpose of the cannon. The beam was traveling at light speed so some of it did seep through" explained Rau before looking at Gladys.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to deploy on one of your Zakus" asked Rau. Gladys thought it over for a second and gave her permission. She relayed the orders to the crew down at the hangar. Saluting Rau left for the hangar. The crew prepped a Zaku with a beam rifle and beam tomahawk by the time Rau arrived he was in a spare green coat pilot suit. Helmet on Rau stepped off the elevator and pushed to the awaiting Zaku. On the open cockpit hath Rau stopped and looked at the Zaku with its shoulder shield frowning a little he stepped into the cockpit closed the hatch and started the suit up. After giving a quick systems check and equipment check Rau surprised everyone and he ejected the shield. Catching the shield he placed it near the mechanical arm that loaded the weapons and shield for the crew to take care off. "Open the linear catapult I'm walking out" he said walking the suit to the catapult. The inner door to the catapult open and the Zaku stepped in. closing the airlock doors the catapult door open and Rau boosted out into the battlefield.

"Any particular reason you left your shield behind Commander?" asked Captain Gladys over an open calm the Captain wanting to relay information to the Commander herself.

"A shield implies I'm going to be hit at some point" said Rau Captain Gladys not one to like cockiness frowned.

"i wouldn't worry about him Talia...he can take care of himself..." Chairman Durandal smiled.

'Girty Lue' bridge…

"What the…this feeling" Neo mused to himself the crew too busy to pay attention to him.

Debris field...

"This…feeling…I"

"I know you!" Rau/Neo.

'Girty Lue' bridge…

"I'm heading out the ship might fire its positron weapon and this time it won't be a dispersal shot so move it out of the way. Update them and tell them I'm designated as blonde leader" stepping out of the bridge Neo made for the hangar.

Debris field…

"Damn it stand still!" yelled Shinn as he swung his beam saber over head the Gaia flying back avoiding the swing. Stella growled and swung her beam saber in a side sweep aiming for the 'Impulse' cockpit seeing the swing coming Shinn smirked and hit the disengage button inside his cockpit and the torso piece was shot up wards and the legs went down the blade going between the pieces. Stella gasped in surprise Shinn took the advantage to reattach the Impulse and swung at the Gaia the mobile suit putting its shield up at the last minute. The swing still knocked the suit back rattling Stella in her cockpit bringing the blade back Shinn went for a stab through the cockpit. In a sense of panic Stella fired the head CIWS. That on reflex caused Shinn to bring up the shield. Taking advantage of the distraction Stella used herd boosters to knee the shield nocking the Impulse back. The hit made the suit move the shield out and Stella brought her beam rifle up to take aim. "Tch!" Shinn made a noise and instead threw a 'folding-razor' anti-armor knife. The Gaia batted it away with her beam rifle and then fired on Shinn. The Impulse backed off covering itself with its shield and using its beam rifle to return fire.

Lunamaria grabbed the M633 beam rifle and fired its powerful shot at the Gaia. Alarm sounding off in Stella's cockpit she boosted upwards and turned into her mobile armor making a B-line for Lunamaria firing her beam rifle and igniting the wings 'Griffon 2' beam sabers. Lunamaria cursed the lag time on the rifle's cooling not through. Before Stella could reach Lunamaria Shinn fired his beam rifle hitting the Gaia's attached booster pack. "Ahhh!" Stella yelled as the Gaia span out of control hitting an installed button she released the extra booster that continued to spin forward until it exploded.

'Minerva'…

Clearing the meteor the Minerva activated its CIWS keeping the Chaos and Abyss at bay. Auel laughed madly firing all of the Abyss weapons at Rey that was hunkering down behind one of his shoulder shields and firing his rifle hoping to get him. Sting was having his own 'fun' avoiding CIWS and interceptor missiles using the DRAGOONS booster packs beam rifles to try and take out CIWS. "This pilot is crazy the CIWS will tear him apart but…" growled Rey but cut his own thoughts short gritting his teeth one of the Abyss beams getting through ad hitting his shoulder shield. Lucky enough for him his Zaku's shield where coated with experimental Anti-beam coating. Sighing in slight annoyance Rey took a better aimed shot and hit one of the Abyss shoulders making it veer to the side and fire near the Chaos.

"Son of a-Black two friendly fire damn it!" yelled Sting.

"H-hey screw you stay out of the way then!" yelled Auel back in a fit of rage fired the chest 'callidus' beam cannon that hit two close by CIWS. "AHAHAHAH…take that servers you right bastards!" Auel laughed with glee enjoying every single moment of battle he was in.

'Girty Lue'…

Neo launched on his mobile armor the 'Exus' and the feeling became more intense before he could think further into the feeling an alarm inside his cockpit alerted him of an incoming attack. The Exus rolled out of the way and deployed its gun barrels. Rau blinked behind his mask for a second surprise that the mobile armor was this agile and dodged his attack. Pushing the Zaku forward he fired his beam rifle at the Exus that again evaded all shots twisting and turning with a flair. Intrigued Rau opened calms to the Exus. "Ha…you move gracefully I'm impressed" commented Rau his cold voice taking a teasing tone but a predatory edge on it.

"Ha…and to who do I have the pleasure to be complemented by?" asked Neo flicking the controllers he set the gun barrels behind Rau and opened fire the Zaku quickly boosted upwards the beams missing completely. Stopping instantly Rau fired his beam rifle three times at the Exus the mobile armor boosted forward and then took a sharp upward boost avoiding the last shot. Rau smirked sense he regained his memory he couldn't remember anyone who could give him this challenge. He found it refreshing this wasn't another shooting fish in a barrel situation.

"The name is Rau Le Creuset and you might be?" asked Rau seeing the Exus dive behind cover of some floating debris Neo knowing he wouldn't follow focused more on controlling the gun barrels. Again feeling this weird feeling Rau looked around and the gun barrels started taking multiple shots at him that he rolled twisted and moved about to doge before taking his own shots destroying two gun barrels. Falling prey to Neo's attack the 'Girty Lue' fired up its 'Igelstellung' the CIWS detecting the closing in target targeted the approaching Zaku. Smirking Rau took his beam tomahawk from his Zaku's lower back. Neo emerging from cover to add his own pressure quirked a brow in amusement and slightly bewildered. In an unexpected move the Zaku swung throwing the tomahawk spinning away from its general direction. An advancing heat energy closing in to the ship the defense system took priority on the beam tomahawk Rau having shut off the boosters and simply drifting for a few seconds. The CIWS turned to engage the tomahawk and Rau quickly fired taking out a few CIWS and giving him enough space to fly off range.

"Highly impressive professional-kun…but I'm afraid I can't quite tell you" said remarked Neo currently feeling thrilled to continue this fight after seeing this man Rau Le Creuset ingenuously get himself out that situation.

"Captain we got enough distance from the enemy ship to make a clean getaway on your mark" Lee came alive over the open channel. Neo sighed and chuckled lightly recalling his gun barrels and fired his main cannons to a nearby meteor that exploded in debris making enough of a distraction for Neo to slip between the ranges of the CIWS. The 'Girty Lue' shot out an anti-beam depth charge. That prevented Rau from firing on the retreating Exus. Rau watched the retreating ship along with the mobile suit along with them the feeling he had. 'Who are you…captain and why do I have this feeling that we...know each other.' Rau frowned under his mask before contacting the 'Minerva' and flying back to help in the defense. His original goal was to put pressure on the mystery ship to get it to recall the other mobile suits and perhaps drag it to engage the 'Minerva' directly.

Debris field…

Stella retreated back as far as she could firing on the approaching Zaku and Impulse doing her best to keep them at bay. "Blond leader to black team were clear deploy extra equipment" ordered Neo. Hearing Neo's voice Stella found a surge of courage through her. Getting behind cover of some floating debris. Stella received a heavily coded message and the Gaia took the long rectangular pack off its lower back like a grenade she threw it upward and it exploded into thousands of aluminum pieces. Stella's sensors and radar started going crazy until the mobile suit read the radar was offline. The coded message said she was instructed to fall back to and where to fall back to. Taking care to avoid Shinn and Lunamaria Stella retreated.

'Minerva'…

Auel and Sting backed off and as the transmission told them threw their aluminum filled containers. Spreading around space scattering about. The Abyss and Chaos fell back and used the debris as cover to avoid visual detection. Rey noticing them leave after deploying what with the light hit them it looked like small metal pieces of some sort. Looking at his instruments he saw his radar and sensors go wild and he frowned and a rocky transmission even this close to the 'Minerva' reached him telling him to stay put and keep his eyes peeled.

Debris field…

Lunamaria did all the checks she could to fix her radar and sensors to no avail and the bad communications didn't help either. Guard still up she looked to her left where the impulse prompted to visual communication. Using the light up Sensor on its head the impulse sent out multiple flashes in Morse code. Morse code had been a basic course back in the Academy that Lunamaria and Shinn found themselves excelling at. Returning the message with light up Zaku 'eye' they headed to the Minerva's last know position. Once close enough a bad transmission got through from Meyrin giving out orders from Captain Gladys.

"R…turn…a…I" the two got closer and readied themselves for battle. After getting close enough the transmission came cleaner. "I repeat…turn to the ….erva…return to the Mi…va" both pilots understood and took off at high speed to the last known position where they would find the Minerva a lot easier.

'Minerva' Bridge…

"Captain all radar is offline this going crazy!" said Ensign Spencer personally looking over the shoulders of the CIC crew to see their instruments gone crazy. "Shit sakes even the Sensors are out of commission what the hell was that!?" yelled a frustrated Spencer. Grayson himself had some trouble with the radar based navigation system.

Cagalli looked at Athrun who was thinking what could have cause the Minerva's systems to fail. He saw them deploy that cloud of what he assumed was metal but if that really was the case what kind of technology was that? Chairman Durandal himself was quite baffled at this current happening. He looked to Talia hoping for answers but she herself was stuck. She didn't understand how small…metal. She hit her open palm with a fist and proclaimed.

"Chaff" Gladys said in realization. The crew looked at her confused so she explained herself. "Chaff…small pieces of aluminum cut in a certain way that disrupt radar and apparently our sensors as well. It fools our electronics as if hit by a magnetic pulse" she explained "Chaff is…very old before the days of mobile armors even they were used by jet fighters to avoid missiles. They used it here as a shroud to cover their escape…crafty ones they are indeed." Mused the captain.

'Minerva'…

Seeing the Minerva the two mobile suits made for the ship that was flying away from the floating metal cloud. To Shinn and Lunamaria's surprise they found another Zaku waiting for them on the linear catapult Rey's own Zaku was. All suits walked into the Minerva the three Zakus into their designated mobile suit containers and the Impulse laid in a designated to be taken apart to its core pieces. The three young red coat pilots exited their mobiles suits and floated to the Green Zaku missing its shield and beam tomahawk. The cockpit open and out stepped a green coat. However they knew they were the only pilots in the Minerva. Floating down near them the Green coat pilot took his helmet and the three young men gasped. The famed Commander Rau Le Creuset of the 12th mobile suit division stood before them. Getting over their shock they saluted the Commander Rau returned the salute to the young pilots. While Lunamaria and Shinn where star struck they did not notice Rey tense a little looking at the Commander. "So which one of you is the pilot of that GUNDAM huh?" asked Rau putting his helmet under his arm. Shinn stepped forward extending his hand to the Commander who took it and shook it.

"I am Sir Shinn Asuka" Shinn said rather proudly.

"Good to meet you Shinn I am" Rau was cut off by Lunamaria who cut in a bit excitedly.

"Rau Le Creuset the white Crucible!" said Lunamaria with awe at meeting a famous soldier.

"Ah…I see my reputation precedes me" offered the commander lips quirking upward ever so slightly from his neutral face. Although they couldn't quite tell the white mask covering his upper face the commander was quite the enigma to a lot of people. Perhaps only the Chairman truly knew who lied behind that mask. "Come on lets change and head to the bridge for debriefing" said the Commander floating past them.

'Minerva' bridge 10 minutes later…

The three young pilots reported to Captain Gladys saluting their captain they debriefed the captain on their battles. Before Gladys dismissed them and the Chairman himself thanked them personally next to the chairman Rau stood with his arms crossed. "You did exceptional today young pilots you protected all of us including our guest I believe this was quite the first sortie no?" the chairman smiled kindly to them.

"I suppose so sir" smiled Shinn enjoying his first meeting with the Chairman. Dismissing them the pilots left and Chairman Durandal along with his guest were pointed to the mess hall where the off duty personnel ate and socialized. As they all walked out Rau hung behind and spoke to the Captain.

"They used chaff to disrupt our equipment…I wonder who are these guys?" asked Rau not necessarily to Captain Gladys but the captain responded otherwise.

"I do not know but they infiltrated Armory One and knew of top secret military projects" said Gladys.

"I fought the enemy commander or Captain I should say" Rau commented.

"What did you get off him?" asked Gladys.

"Not much we had a short conversation he fought in this costume mobile armor and was very skillful" Rau placed his thumb and forefinger to his chin in contemplation. "I have a feeling the worse is yet to come a ship, competent pilots and, probably they are meeting someone right now to deliver the G-weapons." He mused out loud Gladys thought about it as well.

"I thought of that same possibility but…could the Alliance be involved somehow in all this?" Gladys asked Rau.

"Maybe…but we can't be sure of that yet let's keep this to ourselves if you would please Captain the Chairman has enough worries with peace dealings to think the Alliance is offering one hand and arming the other." Captain Gladys nodded in understanding.

"Captain I got an incoming transmission!" Meyrin announced.

"Put it through" said Captain Gladys.

"This is Captain Hans of the 'flying Igloo' to the 'Minerva' hail copy?" Captain Hans's voice came in the radio. The Minerva had cleared the Chaff and no longer had communications trouble making communications a lot easier.

"Hard copy 'Flying Igloo'" responded Meyrin.

"We were set on patrol and got re-routed to aid you in chasing down the mystery ship" informed Captain Hans.

"It's too late Captain Hans the ship evaded us" replied Captain Gladys.

"I see I'm sorry to hear Captain I-"Hans got interrupted by another voice in the background.

"What? Impossible no…my god" Hans sounded complete horrified.

"Hans it's me Rau what is it?" The 'flying Igloo' had been assigned to Rau Le Creuset and his 12th mobile suit Division. However due to the Chairman being at Armory One Rau had been assigned to give the Chairman a tour of the newest facilities as well as a full report on the G-weapons project. Before the theft and eventual combat with 'bandit one.'

"C-Commander…we have a very big problem" stated Hans.

"Yes?" Said Rau tensed up.

"A massive piece of about 12 kilometers of Junius Seven… is heading straight for earth." At that moment Rau could think of only one set of words that could describe this situation.

"Oh shit"…

Chapter 2: The Conductor raises his hands the Orchestra awaits the fall…

**HOKAY…so took me about three days to finally get this done I know it took me a bit but I took my first Reviewers words to heart. Jaeger I hope you enjoy I packed in the details as best I could I will correct any mistakes after a quick read but I wish to post it now because I know I won't get the chance because of work tomorrow and so much crap going on as I said before enjoy and can't wait to see what you all think of this story as it continues to unfold as well as you get to see Rau Le Creuset in action. **

**Any who Rau and Captain Gladys have a hunch of Alliance involvement Captain Hans of the 'Flying Igloo' show up with troubling news withheld breaths the Minerva crew prepares for the unknown… **


	3. Chapter 3

Ash like Snow-Brilliant Green (Recommended Opening)

Lagrange 1…

"Kilo six update on your end over" a voice over the radio came alive.

"It's looking good Kilo leader all crew reports engines working at optimum capacity" kilo six replied.

"Hard copy Kilo six it's almost time…vengeance is ours" sounded off kilo leader.

"Yeah…amen kilo six out" finished kilo team.

A group of about 50 Zaku mobile suits where currently operation on the massive 12 kilometer piece of Junius Seven. Their mysterious benefactor offered what this 'peace' would not. Vengeance…the naturals openly fired nuclear weapons on the colonies as well as killing lots of good men in the battle. Soon after the war lots of ZAFT men left the military believing strongly in Patrick Zala and his ideals for Coordinators to become the next step in human evolution. After these men left they had been approached by a mysterious benefactor that gathered these men to form a Private Military Company (PMC) dubbing themselves 'Desperado Enforcement' they took on this mission to reignite the war make a fat paycheck and killing the naturals in the process. To Kilo Commander Joseph Branigan this was an easy enough mission. ZAFT would respond too late and the OMNI chain of command was bought by their benefactor to ignore this and completely left ground command blind of what was happening.

Lagrange 2….

A culmination of about 20 ZAFT ships had gathered at Lagrange 2 and where quickly speeding to Lagrange 1 to intercept the massive colony piece. Doing their best the commanding officers all gathered in massive communications conference using their ships mission room. The mission rooms where able to link multiple ships with low lag time by use of each ships computers to process information like a well-oiled machine. After a conference that lasted only twenty minutes the scraped up fleet made its way to Lagrange 1 after some supply switches and hasty repairs.

'Flying Igloo' bridge…

The door leading to the bridge of the 'Nazca' class battleship opened to let in Commander Rau Le Creuset in his own personal white pilot suit. Once inside the Crew immediately 'stood' in the micro gravity environment and saluted their CO with respect. When the ship was assigned to Rau he learned the crew expected a pompous ass Mobile Suit Jockey. But his ability to lead and his respect for his comrades treating them as equals always asking second opinions and allowing some lean way to his orders quickly changed their minds. The ship herself had quite a history not just her crew but the ship itself was baptized by fire during the Bloody Valentine War. Especially in Cosmic Era 68 July20 where a young Captain Julius Hans in the result of a heated battle of 3 'Laurasia' class ships and 6 'Izamu' class Alliance ships led to a lengthy engagement .The Nazca class at this time was new and on its experimental combat flight this battle considered one of the main reasons the 'Nazca' class could be mass produced. With mobile suits and technology on their side ZAFT sank 4 of the 'Izamu' ships along with bringing down a hefty 40 mobile armors. But as the battle raged on all three Laurasia classes where sunk and left only the at the time un-named ship 'Flying Igloo' alone with heavy damage to life support and power supply. For a better part of 4 days the ship limped with no heating system low oxygen levels and minimal operational weapons. Captain Hans here won himself the medal 'Cross of Valor' and 'Honor In Duty' medals as the limping ship with only three operational mobile suits had managed a tactical miracle with the multi-purpose 450mm Vertical Launcher System(VLS). Using the Nazca's VLS the team shot its remaining missiles on one of the 'Izamu' ships knocking its engines offline. The result of this maneuver gave the mobile suits enough time deploy and deliver an anti-ship Missile on the disabled 'Izamu' sinking her and allowing the causing commotion enough time for the ship to escape and finally hold out when reinforcements arrived on the 6th day.

That day the surviving crew when engineers and other crew from the reinforcements entered the ship welcomed their saviors by saying. "Welcome to the flying Igloo can we offer you coats?" this battle had encased not only the Nazca as a future main war horse for ZAFT but had created a harden crew. A crew Rau found invaluable and a credit to ZAFT that he complemented set the bar for ZAFT as a military force. The rather young but to the crews surprise charismatic Commander easily won their respect and even Captain 'Hard Face' Hans's friendship. The Captain smirked when Rau floated himself next to his Captains chair and Rau offered his own smirk and salute to Hans.

"Commander how where the pencil pushers?" Hans drawled with distaste for suits. Rau only chuckled lightly at his fellow officer.

"Actually…" Rau retold a particular moment before he left the ship.

'Minerva' near ships hangar 20 minutes earlier…

Rau in back in his White Commander clothes stood near the Hangars elevator. His ship had sent a transport to pick him up so he could reunite with 'Amadeus' and prepare for the operation to come. As he waited he noticed some one join him Representative (NOT Princess Cagalli as she had made it so adamantly clear) Cagalli's escort Camille Bedan. Nodding in the direction of the young man Rau looked to his left to a nearby port window. Rau had found the emptiness of space kept his mind clear and helped for an upcoming operation as well as making him forget that some gaps where still in his memory. Athrun looked carefully at Rau-no! He reminded himself he served under the REAL Commander Rau Le Creuset. This man was not him aside from obvious age difference he remembered Kira killed him in their final battle the 'providence' destroyed in the ensuing nuclear blast from the 'Genesis' weapon. Fist clenching at his side he asked blatantly.

"Who are you?" asked Athrun. Rau looked back at him and noticed the blue haired escort's tension.

"Rau…" the commander was interrupted.

"Rau Le Creuset is dead…killed by Kira Yamato" Athrun affirmed. Rau let out an un-interested 'hum.'

"I see…but it is the wrong way around you have it" Rau paused searching his memory for reasons he could not explain almost believing the young man. "I KILLED Kira Yamato…" he stated coolly the eyes behind the white mask narrowed. "What you heard was miss-information the man was filled with enough hate that he wanted everyone dead…I did what I had to do" pushing off the wall Rau headed for the hangar elevator believing this conversation to be pointless. Athrun cursed in his mind if he revealed his identity inside a ZAFT ship he was begging for a court martial.

"Wait…" Athrun said weakly and to his surprise Rau did. Turning around and planting himself down firmly Rau spoke in his Commanders voice.

"Soldier Attention!" Rau saluted Athrun. Athrun in surprise and years of military kicking in he saluted and too late he recognized his mistake. Rau smirked and spoke at Athrun with an edge of superiority against the young man.

"A perfect ZAFT military salute ORB and OMNI share the same salute which means the face eyes and hair" spoke Rau. Athrun froze and glared openly at Rau.

"You are ex-ZAFT and a coordinator Agent Camille" Rau said making Athrun stop his inner sweating.

"Y-Yeah" Athrun spoke with suspicion clear in his voice. Rau could only smirk wider before he turned to the elevator entering and leaning against the wall.

"I feel we will meet again" the door began to close still smirking Rau left Athrun sweating buckets where he stood as he said the last noun. "Athrun Zala" the doors closed and Rau was out of sight. Athrun couldn't understand who was this man? Kira? No this man believed to the CORE he was Rau Le Creuset but the man was dead and this man didn't look remotely close to his former CO.

'Flying Igloo' Bridge…

Hans raised a brow from what he bothered to read into Athrun Zala was declared AWOL by ZAFT. A crew member of the Genesis reported Athrun Zala had confronted the former Supreme Council Chairman with weapon raised ready to fire. Only for the crew member to do the job for the young man said crew member had be court martialed and was lucky enough to escape the firing squad but was discharged dishonorably. The Crew member had later been found dead in his house from a bullet to the head from his own service pistol. Hans at the time called it off as spooks cleaning up the trash and left it be not wanting to be in that trash bag. Rau's story however intrigued the older Captain to many a things at the head of it why the young man was personally working with ORB's chief representative.

"What in gods hell is Athrun Zala during at ORB?" asked Hans.

"Your guess is as good as mine Captain…but I think we have 12 kilometers of colony to keep us busy for the moment. Let's place this in the back burner I will personally inform the Chairman about this and see what he has to say in the matter." Nodding Hans ordered his crew over the open PA system over the ship.

Liberation of Gracemeria-Ace Combat 6 Fires of Liberation (Recommended Soundtrack)

"Alright you bastards here's the briefing the past is coming to fall on the 'natis'(Naturals) asses in the form of a massive piece of Junius Seven. I know your all wondering why we're covering their asses but let's remember our own boys are down there. So from the fresh resupply you'll notice the extra equipment. Being a low grade thermal nuclear bomb designated 'back breaker' this son of a bitch has got enough force to tear that piece of colony a new ass. But that won't be enough to destroy it so were cutting her in pieces with other 'back breakers' so that we can make them small enough to burn up on entry. All pilots stand by on the field our very own Crucible will be taking field command so gear up and get ready we deploy in 10" the crew set about preparations and the 'flying Igloo' got in formation with the rest of the fleet begin the assault.

Heading for the ships hangar Rau thought of his conversations with Athrun Zala before the door opened stepping out he looked at his pilots. His two elite pilots well known and if a bit infamous stepped in.

"Yzak Dearka get ready to deploy were heading the attack at the front" Rau ordered the young pilots saluted and looked at each other when the Commander left.

"Huh…the Commander is acting a bit off what you think happened?" asked Dearka.

"The operation is in his mind unlike someone else here that prefers to keep their natural girlfriend in their head" growled Yzak eve the soldier keeping the objective at hand in mind. Dearka laughed openly at his temperamental friend. He had lost contact with Miriallia for a few months now she told him they were over for what Dearka was sure the fifth time now. The prolong time with no contact and him being station in spaced Dearka could say he believed her but every now and then he would find an email from her asking if he was doing alright. Being who he was he always left the messages sitting there and replied almost three to four weeks later making her worry for him before she would if possible yell at him. This last 'communication' if it could be called that was three months ago before THIS began.

"Well SOME of us believe in a social life" Dearka countered for Yzak to 'hump' at. Dearka floated to his unit the 'Verde Buster' COSTUME G.U.N.D.A.M an improved version of the previous 'Buster' G.U.N.D.A.M this one armed to the teeth. Rather this one was more heavily armored and could take more punishment than the previous Buster. Armed with two shoulder mounted cannons a 350mm Gun Launcher on its left shoulder and a 94mm High-Energy Beam Cannon on the right. On the left a 350mm Gun Launcher that shot high beam composite shells that acted as a pseudo anti matter cannon the shoulders as well held two multi-purpose missile launchers that held 6 missiles on each. On the hips of the suit where as well two mounted beam rifles that can combine to fire a powerful beam as well as both carrying two M9009B composite bayonets that folded from the beam rifles. Being such a massive power house next to her Yzak got in front of his unit the Blu Duel G.U.N.D.A.M equipped with two ES05A Beam Sabers and two M7G2 Retractable Beam Guns as well as shoulder shield that hid a M443 "Scorpion" Mobile Rail gun. Taking from the 'Impulse' and the original Duels design the Duel could be equipped with different 'shrouds' however Yzak preferred the assault shroud best. Mounting their perspective suits and powering them up in a ritual they had started mostly from Dearka's probing the suits clanked their metallic fist together.

Rau stood in front of his suit re built and renamed from the former 'Freedom' the new and improved 'Amadeus' stood before him. The suits armament remain a bit of the same as it once was but to his request some added gear. Beginning with the head instead of its original 'v' shaped fin it was traded for a horn sticking out on the unit's forehead at his request the phase shift armor that would emit a blue and white paint skim switched to a black and white skim with phase shift particle tweaking. The units 'eyes' now had a dark ominous red instead of the usual Green standard. The body to save time and money remain the same but by bulking up the armor they were able to add to add to the chest two mounted chest MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon using the units powerful nuclear reactor the 'Hydra' Gatling's where able to be compacted on the chest and be able to fire freely without outside power charge. The salvaged wings held still the dual M100 'Balaena' Plasma beam cannons. MA-M01 'Lupus' rifle having been destroyed in Rau's battle was replaced using existing experimental data by a new M02 'Lupus' rifle carved as the bottom of the rifle can be equipped with a grenade launcher or Rocket Launcher. The waist held as well two MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers that could connect and form a dual sided saber. The hips as well held their dual MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail Cannon capable of going through anti-beam shields. The unit's physical shield as well had an experimental anti-beam coating based on the anti-beam depth charges. In the underside of the shield to go with the MO2 'Lupus' rifle a grenade or rocket launcher could be attached to the underside. Both using the same type of cannon required only a simple ammunitions change the launcher stored inside the shield that was from its former square to a smooth round edged triangle ending at a fine point. The sides of the shield also held two beam tomahawks that could expand on the side of the shield to make a beam saber around the shield the beam tomahawks were as well used by Rau as throw able weapons like beam boomerangs. The head as well held the usual 76MM CIWS used for shooting down missiles or lightly armored targets. The final piece to the deadly suit where the updated salvaged wings. On the outside of the wings where equipped with the still experimental DRAGOONS on the request of Rau himself. The DRAGOONS required a tremendous amount of skill to use as well as what the scientist were calling special awareness. Rau had surprised the lab boys by showing great skill using them and even mastered it to a very skillful level.

Pushing himself off the ground Rau floated to the cockpit over the waist at the abdomen. The cockpit had been moved down to make room for the 'Hydra' Gatling guns. On the platform by the cockpit stood the chief engineer of the ships mobile suits. Long time crew member of the 'Flying Igloo' Isaac Haddock. The engineer had his fair share of mobile suit knowledge and was very much a fan of 'Amadeus' calling it the harbinger. Rau would joke with the older 56 year old about the scientist back at Armory One wouldn't be happy at having their unit re-named the older man would poke right back by saying the lab coats could shove it.

"Big boy here is ready for her first real live action" Haddock patted the open hatch. Smirking Rau got in the cockpit and replied.

"I finally get to use my personal unit in combat I almost feel optimistic" he drawled and the older man chuckled.

"You damn kids think being a mobile suit jockey is all there is to the army…just remember I got to do the putting back together so try to only scratch the paint" he man retorted and Rau chuckled.

"No promises old man now out of the way I got a colony to incinerate" Haddock stepped away and the suit closed itself and began its startup procedure. Soon a transmission done by Chairman Durandal himself from the 'Minerva.'

"Soldiers of ZAFT we are currently facing a very dire situation…our fellow man is about to have a very sad tragedy befall them from a phantom of the past. This cannot be allowed to happen old wounds that have now begun to heal after so long left to fester will re-open and ignite a meaningless war. As soldiers of not only ZAFT but JUSTICE demands we stop this at all cost we cannot allow innocents to suffer from a relic of an era long past! So I ask you now to give this you're all!" astounding cheers resonated from the man and women in the mashed up fleet. The many Nazca ships launched their mobile suits various Zakus with different equipment on them. Stepping on the VLS launcher Dearka lowered his helmets visors ready for a fight.

"Dearka Elsman 'Verde Buster' launching!" gritting his teeth Dearka was pressed to his seat as the Buster was rocketed into space. Stepping into the VLS Yzak did a last minute check until he received a green light.

"Yzak Joule 'Blu Duel' launching!" growled Yzak as the Duel rocketed to space to join Dearka. The hunkering 'Amadeus' stepped on the VLS and waited for the green light to go. Rau sat inside his cockpit waiting for launching clearance one hand drummed on the left control stick the other with part of the suit undone held a ring that was around Rau's neck. He remember when the doctor gave it to him telling him to hide it from the chairman after he had finally been brought back from the other side of unconsciousness. He had debated telling the Chairman until the doctor told him it would help his memories come back. The problem was he didn't know who gave him this ring. The ring looked like it belonged to a woman the carving on the ring had carved 'L.C' initials in it. They mattered little because they offer no clue to who this person was initials could fit about anyone. Still Rau kept the ring feeling that this ring was important to him he didn't know what it was or who gave him the ring but he felt compelled to treasure the thing.

"Commander all green status way looks clear you're good to go good luck" placing the ring back under hid flight suit and zipping himself up Rau gripped the controls and launched.

"Rau Le Creuset 'Amadeus' launching!" Rau was pushed against the seat and flew to the waiting Buster and Duel as the Commander took the lead. "Alright all leaders your designated from ship order as Fangs report to me" ordered Rau.

"Fang one actual all green" fang one reported.

"Fang two actual good to go" fang two reported.

"Fang three actual lets go" fang three reported.

"Fang four actual ready to roll" fang four reported

"Alright Fangs we got visual, ship sensors indicate 50 mobile suits Zakus all ZAFT colors stick to your teams to avoid friendly fire. Remember were clearing an initial way for the demo crews to plant back breakers hail copy?"

"Hard copy Fang actual!" all Fangs sounded off. Each team was of about 15 mobile suits amassed into 75 mobile suits. While numbers were on their side they had no knowledge of the enemy opposition meaning they could be skilled enough to even the odds.

Junius Seven Fall 500,000 meters from fall….

'All Kilo teams incoming mobile suits-shit I got three lead costume type mobile suits closing at a faster speed than- awh hell now the lead machine is approaching…at three times the speed of the others!" Kilo leader said with surprise an almost alarm.

"This son of a bitch is crazy costume unit or not kilo four intercept him!" barked Kilo leader. Kilo four a squad of 7 Zaku Warriors with standard shield beam rifle and beam tomahawks sped toward the incoming unit alarms an alarm inside Rau's cockpit as 'Amadeus' sped to meet the offenders warmed him of the incoming units already taking an aim. Rau Le Creuset smirked.

Gundam00 Soundtrack-Counter Attack (recommended soundtrack)

Rau quickly altered 'Amadeus' to jerk left leaving the targeted beams to miss him completely kilo four not to be out done spread out firing at Rau who jerked 'Amadeus' forward swaying side to side ignoring his shield in favor of dodging the blast.

"Shit I can't hit him!" yelled Kilo four squad leader Paul Griffin. "Move around surround him and fire on his wings!" pushing his Zaku forward Griffon fired his beam rifle that Rau quickly pulled up and down again and finally fired back at Griffon nailing his shield. Immediately his systems told him another hit would penetrate the shield pulling back not tempting fate Griffon ordered his team mates to keep up the pressure. Frowning under his mask Rau flicked the controls about to turn on a dime in what would be considered upside down inside atmosphere firing at the Zaku that aligned itself to his intended firing area piercing the cockpit. Making the full flip the 'Amadeus shot forward opening its chest plate and fired its two 'Hydra' Gatling guns taking out another suit on his immediate right. In impressive speed the 'Amadeus' dodged the now beginning to get desperate shots of the Zakus and shot his 'Lupus' rifle taking another Zakus head before spinning and firing directly behind him with the Hydras that tore the Zaku that tried to get lucky apart before exploding. The starting Kilo four of seven was down to four thrusting to the other four Zakus who began to pull back Rau fired his shoulder mounted 'Balaena' shoulder plasma cannons cutting through two shields and upper Zaku torsos the suits exploded into a cloud of death only two suits remaining Rau blasted at incredible speeds once more placing the Lupus on the 'Amadeus' lower back he took his two beam sabers and emerging from the destructive cloud that cleared up quickly he slashed downward severing the two suits in half not even giving Griffon a time to scream. The suits detonated and all Kilo teams watched in disbelieved and horror. ONE lone costume unit took down a squad of seven without taking as much as a hit to even its shield. The cloud cleared with swords in hand the 'Amadeus' looked like death in the flesh its glowing red 'eyes' staring down the rest of the Kilo teams the 'Amadeus' brought it's beam saber pointing forward as if yelling charge the Duel and Buster sped past it along with the rest of the attack force in a charging glory.

"ALL KILO TEAMS ENGAGE I REPEAT ENGAGE!" screamed an enraged Kilo leader all suits fired to meet their enemies to ensure Junius Seven not be stopped.

Junius Seven 400,000 meters from fall…

Space lit up in a ranging storm of battle all Fang teams doing their best to clear a path for the crews that where in their Catapults waiting for the go ahead to launch and set the bombs. All Fang teams were frustrated the opposition do smaller even if not by much was putting up a tough fight for every suit they shot down two of theirs met a similar fate. The opposition really wanted to let Junius Seven fall with a burning passion. Dearka growled firing his mounted shoulder cannons the beams penetrating two incoming Zakus one a Warrior with its own M63 heavy rifle and the other a phantom Warrior type equipped with a beam axe hoping to have gotten close to the 'Verde Buster' the 350mm Gun Launcher decimated the Zaku Phantom Warrior the canister detonating super heating the unit and making it explode. Using the hip beam rifles still mounted at the hips Dearka fired them against two incoming Zaku Phantoms that spread out and fired on Dearka bringing its arms to its chest in an X formation the better armored suit shrugged off the attacks with only minor Phase Shift heating. Not done the attacking Zakus went again this time taking out their beam tomahawks popping the safety cover on the controls on the 'Verde Buster' Dearka unleashed the stored missiles three each to the Zakus the missiles made contact but the fanatical in fighting units blasted towards Dearka with destroyed limbs but beam Tomahawk still in one piece. Sighing and taking the rifles from the hips Dearka unfolded the hidden Bayonets and deflected the tomahawks at the middle using the 'Verde Buster' superior power out-put Dearka span suit and slashed at the cockpits. Emitting sparks Dearka backed off as the suits detonated leaving the young pilot ready for the next to try.

Yzak himself was having the problem of Zakus trying to stay back from him. Beam saber in one hand and Beam Gun in the other Yzak skillfully dodged and fired on the opposing Zaku Warriors with M63 rifles firing their powerful beams at him and keeping their distance. Yzak was an amazing pilot by all standards he had earned his rank as a red coat (former now he suppose) and expertly dodged the attack and fired his boosters to meet a Zaku with regular beam rifle that reached for its beam tomahawk too late and could not boost away in time to avoid Yzak's saber clean through its cockpit. Backing off Yzak fired his beam gun at the right time making one of the Zakus M63 Rifles exploded disabling one hand. Taking advantage of the situation Yzak fired multiple shots at the Zaku until it stated to spark and detonated into a ball of fiery death.

"Commander way is clear on your call!" transmitted Yzak.

"Copy…Igloo send out back breaker Fang actual will escort!" not bothering to question who about 7 of the remaining 13 suits of Rau's Fang actual flew to escort the thermal bomb to the colony. Rau frowned and blasted forward stopping and bringing his 'Lupus' to bare firing at a group of Zakus engaging two lone Zakus. Frowning Rau sent out a recognition transmission and received it from the two Zakus. Blasting forward he pressed on firing on the attacking suits that did their best to avoid the un-realistically accurate shots. Two of the Suits packing M63 Rifles backed from the immediate area and fired on Rau. The shots missed as he span in a twirl upwards avoiding the shots before stopping and firing two well-aimed shots one taking out an advancing Zakus beam rifle the other through the cockpit. A ping inside his cockpit gave him a transmission from the 'Flying Igloo' that they were being approached by the 'back breaker' and its escort team. The escort Zaku team formed a tight perimeter around the device shields open and keeping from firing too much to avoid attention. Close enough to the colony Rau ordered them to plant the device and briefly wondered how the other Fangs were doing. "All Fangs Report!" he ordered.

"Fang two actual has secured a route! Back breaker's on its way" updated a leader.

"Fang four actual device is in route escorting it to designated location" he said.

"Fang one actual some losses but the device is secured planting it as we speak" the leader spoke tensely. However Fang three actual was dark no report came in.

"Fang three actual report…Fang three actual I repeat report!" nothing. Tensing up Rau looked about the battlefield trying to locate Fang three he saw it then the 'Impulse' the white Zaku Phantom and Pink Zaku Warrior were desperately fighting off the advancing suits converging on their device. Cursing lightly Rau contacted Dearka and Yzak.

"Dearka Yzak on me Fang three actual is under heavy attack we need to secure that device!" ordered Rau.

Junius Seven 340,000 meters from fall…

The 'Amadeus', 'Verde Buster' and, 'Blu duel' boosted themselves as fast as they could muster to Fang three actual down to 6 mobile suits three being Shinn, Lunamaria and, Rey the other three pilots keeping a close proximity to the 'back breaker' preferring they explode then the nuke. Shinn was almost sweating bucket his first sortie had him against skilled pilots this one had him against Veterans that while using inferior machines had experience and well organized attacks at their side. Not to mention he had to keep put to keep the nuke from being hit. He heard a transmission from the 'Minerva' that Fang actual was on its way to help. His eyes scanned every which way his rifle firing and missing and only sometimes landing a solid hit. Sadly those hits weren't game Enders and the suits kept surrounding his team and firing.

"AAHHH!" the transmission from one of the suits around the nuke ended in its death. Cursing Shinn fired his beam rifle at the location closest to where his comrade died and nailed an approaching Zaku that got cocky wanting to hit the nuke with his beam Tomahawk. Shinn almost felt like he was going to hyperventilate so much death so much action around him he was doing his best to keep up. The Impulse read power had JUST dropped to 54 percent and was not happy about that at all. Putting the shield up and placing the beam rifle at the hip Shinn threw his 'Folding-Razor' anti-armor knife hitting a Zaku in the Visor. The resulting distraction gave him enough time to brake off and stab it in the cockpit with his beam saber before retrieving his knife back and kicking the suit away Shinn placed his Shield up and returned to firing his beam rifle. Finally reaching the colony the crew with the bomb started to plant the bomb the crew being on the mobile armor each nuke was attached to.

"SHINN!" yelled Rey and Shinn saw it a Zaku Warrior with an M63 Rifle taking aim. The target was the nuke but Lunamaria placed her Zaku in the firing line and her heart rate sky rocketed from its already fast beats. Shinn could almost hear his own blood running in his ears. The Zaku charged its shot and Lunamaria inside her cockpit clenched the controls and willed herself not to move out of the way she closed her eyes and tears escaped her eyes and awaited the end.

"LUNAMARIA!" screamed Shinn blasting his way to get in front of her in time. But just before the Zaku could fire a beam tore through the cannon making it explode destroying both the Zaku's arms falling back only to be chopped in half by a black streak with a beam saber the two floating pieces of the Zaku exploded.

Gundam 00 Original soundtrack- 00 Gundam (recommended soundtrack)

Junius Seven 200,000 meters from fall…

Rau frowned the remaining forces had started to converge on this location knowing the weak link and now tried to desperately destroy the nuke in time. If the nukes did not go off at the same time it would still leave a large enough piece to cause a disaster of epic proportions. Rau had no choice he preferred to avoid using this system when possible but it was due-or-die time. Deploying the six DRAGOONS bringing the rifle to bare the two 'Balaena' Plasma cannons and two 'Xiphias' rail guns and chest Gatling guns the 'Amadeus' activated its 'Multi-Lock Weapon System' the boys at the lab had said this system was missing a key piece and without it could only work for one shot in a limited area. Luckily desperation was driving the opposition and they converged closing together in the 'Amadeus' line of fire. Inside the cockpit and extra console of sorts popped from the Dashboard of the Amadeus's front panel in it multiple targets were designated before locking on. Rau looked at the targeting system the light of the system targeting everything coming up the screen read 'LOCK-ON!' gripping the controls tight Rau gritted his teeth roaring!

"I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!" the Amadeus let loose its full payload of range armaments on the incoming force. The empty darkness of space lit up as a total of 17 suits exploded into oblivion exterminating a great chunk of the remaining opposition. Weapons retracting and Dearka and Yzak joining Rau's side bringing up their weapons ready for more coming targets. After the field cleared up more of the remaining force came at them.

Junius Seven 100,000 meters from fall…

The back breakers were armed and ready and the opposition was about to die out only around 8 mobile suits remaining while the attacking force was at a 53 remaining suits. The remaining suits were being backed off and the crews had been cleared from the blast zone the timed set the attacking force watched ready for the final curtain. In a culmination of 6 thermal nuclear bombs space lit up in a blinding explosion inside his suit Rau sighed another mission-an alarm raised inside his cockpit and his system with the mission data uploaded to it made his cameras zoom to a still big piece falling to Earth. He cursed and transmissions went crazy from the corner of his eye he saw the 'Impulse' and his two companion Zakus fly to the debris. Frowning Rau followed Yzak and Dearka protested but blasted after their commander anyways.

'Minerva' Bridge…

"Lower the bridge and prepare for atmosphere re-entry alert all crews…we can break up that last piece! Lower the damage Ensign Grayson full speed ahead!" ordered Gladys. Athrun and Cagalli had both watched this with tense nerves and worry. The ship flew and made her belly face he earth and tried to align itself with the colony piece.

Junius Seven 50,000 meters until fall…

The piece started to burn up as it entered the thermosphere at an alarming speed. The Minerva continued to fall trying to match its speed firing its massive engines to keep from falling too fast. The CIC crews watched tense as the 'Tannhäuser' powered up to full power the cannon already in firing position only waiting for the solution. Everyone began to sweat as they were updated again on the falling piece lowering.

"Just entered Mesosphere!" announced an increasingly worried ensign Grayson. Durandal through all this hands clasped under his chin glared intensely at the screen displaying the falling colony piece. Ensign Grayson after pulling as hard as he could found himself short of 40 meters to perfect alignment. The gravity pulling too hard on the 'Minerva' Gladys felt herself deflate in defeat

"JUST BROKE THE STRATOSPHERE!" yelled Grayson pulling with all his might on the helm.

"Captain its Shinn!" yelled Meyrin while Lunamaria and Rey lacking in 'Phase Shift' Amor retreated into the Hangar the Impulse having a greater chance to not burn up on re-entry Shinn in his own act of courage pushed with full booster power on the Minerva's tail to try and get those last meters. The 'Impulse' thrust was still not enough Shinn closed his eyes growling pushing his controls as farther in as possible.

Junius Seven 1,000 meters from fall…

Shinn gasped as with a powerful clank the 'Amadeus' slammed against the 'Minerva' next to Shinn's 'Impulse' booster to maximum the 'Verde Buster' and 'Blu Duel' right next to it. Pushing their suits to their limit all pilots pushed their controls forward in union they all roared with a mighty heave!

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Grayson felt a slack and pulled back on the helm of the ship.

A 'ping' on the CIC crew's instruments read a firing solution.

"Captain!" yelled Ensign Spencer that didn't even have a chance to say anything else as Gladys yelled at the top of her lungs.

"FIRE!" the 'Minerva's' high power 'Tannhäuser' fired its antimatter beam hitting the debris head on resulting in a blinding explosion! Not taking her eyes off the screen the crew watch as smaller pieces of debris fell in a wide angel some burning up in the atmosphere others continued falling.

Junius Seven Impact…

"Activate heat dispersal pads!" yelled Gladys. The 'Minerva's' belly opened some compartments and massive white 'balloons' of sort opened and inflated quickly dispersing the heat around the 'Minerva' still riding out the re-entry Rau and the three suits hugged to the Minerva's haul as the ship cleared the atmosphere and began free falling. Taking out its heat dispersal pads the Minerva fired its massive engine the 'Minerva' slowed down to a safe speed for splashdown to be harmless. The tense crew stood still for a few minutes before Gladys ordered to bring up a news channel on the main screen. Turning to a random news feed the main screen played its message.

"Multiple pieces falling from orbit have caused some significant damage across the world. Luckily OMNI forces were able to evacuate civilians and only some minor injured people have been reported. It seems the worst has passed…" the crew cut off the broadcast and in an eery silence. Spencer broke the silence yelling out in victory.

"HELL YEAH!" the bridge crew all erupted in loud cheers and hooting. Gladys slacked fully on her captain's chair and placed her hands on her face smiling under them relieved. Chairman Durandal ever the politician hands clasped now to his lips smiled behind them but his frame noticeably relaxed. Cagalli slacked fully on her chair and let out a sigh. Athrun smiled and slacked leaning on the seat thanking the pilots that did that final push on the 'Minerva' down in the hangars the pilots and the crews had their own little celebration cheer before a few of them quickly ran to the nearest hatch to get to the top of the 'Minerva' to check on the mobile suits. Making their way up emergency latters the crew all ran on top of the Minerva to find a welcoming sight of their heroes. Four G.U.N.D.A.M in a kneeling position armor off leaving the frames in a dull gray with smoke coming from the suits. Near them helmets off sitting on one of the ships round ledges the three pilots leaned on the ships convenient curves staring up arms behind their back. Dearka a big grin on his face Shinn not far behind in the grin department Yzak as well smiled with genuine mirth while Rau Le Creuset smirked one hand outstretched in a gun formation pointing at the point where the trail of the multiple debris tore apart.

"Bang…" muttered Rau softly smirk playing out the recoil on the 'gun' as the sun shone brightly over the Pacific…

Chapter 3: The Conductors arms fall…the symphony begins…

**HOLY SHEIT over six thousand words! Not counting the authors notes mind you. If I did…well it's still be around 6 thousand almost made it to the 7 thousand mark do. I don't know if I need to apologize or say you're welcome lol I know big blocks of text may seem intimidating as such I prefer to keep things under 5 thousand words if possible but if I DID I would have had to split this chapter I think you guys deserve better! Jaeger I hope you enjoyed Rau's costume units internet brownies to the people who can identify the suits I took its armaments from with the Gatling guns and beam rifle/shield combo. Now comes the question WHAT? BUT YZAK AND DEARKA KNOW RAU!? MIND SPLOSION!**

**Welp it's all part of the mystery into this story of mine also hope I did justice to the space battle. I struggled lightly and I actually got to re-read because I had time BEFORE I posted this chapter! That being said I want to address this before you ask WHAT ABOUT THE JOULE TEAM!?...welp.**

**(Somewhat related/unrelated note…I completely forgot about Arthur in the Minerva crew guys tell me if you really care if he is there or not I honestly planned to replace him with Spencer as Arthur was only slight comedic relief and yeah that's about it)**

**Let's talk a bit military jargon here but Dearka was demoted in DESTINY because he defected while Yzak still remained with ZAFT during his last battle BUT he did PURPOSLY not attack the Eternal or Dearka well he did but was talked into helping them. I highly doubt that this mobile suits aren't fitted with black boxes at this point as well as Yzak would not LIE being the soldier he is. He as well probably faced a military trial by a military tribunal. Even with the cause of saving the PLANTS they still by the definition of law deserted. In case you didn't know desertion can get you court martialed and make you face the firing squad! **

**DESTINY however spit on military conduct and promoted Yzak and demoted Dearka…later promoted past red to black coat too. This BOGGLED my mind that Yzak was not punished for desertion before you try to bring Yzak's mother part of the PLANTs supreme council they have no say in Military trials. As well as have no pull with ZAFT military ranking. Even if Yzak's mother had asked for Yzak to be promoted chances are VERY slim that he would be promoted. As such I took the most realistic approach while keeping this characters relevant because the show sure as hell didn't. They were demoted and re assigned. By luck they ended up with in the 12****th**** mobile suit division where Rau put them under his direct command. **

**I will not however go into them and Rau as it would spoil the story for you ;)**

**I also added a soundtrack please tell me how you feel about that as I write i play music and sometimes i hear songs that i think FIT the particular scene. So I just want to ask your opinion if you like it I hope you help me make this story better by giving me your opinions! **

**ANYWHOAR I think I rambled enough.**

**Catastrophe has been avoided and the world lets its breath out too soon. Earth alliance calls for blood of coordinators and we now face a grand zero game tensions boil and forces with dark intents make their play...**


End file.
